


Nice2KnoU

by ajokethatsonlyfunnywhenyouarealive



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, MomFriendTM!Penny, Penny is the matchmaker tbh, Pining, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), School Reunion, Simon and Baz didn't kiss, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajokethatsonlyfunnywhenyouarealive/pseuds/ajokethatsonlyfunnywhenyouarealive
Summary: Watford has a lot of traditions. And one of them is that students are reuniting two years after their Leaver’s Ball.It's the first time after the Humdrum that Simon and Baz meet again. But are they ready to be friends- or more?-“Why-“ He stops. Starts again. “I didn’t know you and Penny were talking.” I look at him. He looks at me with big eyes. I’m surprised that he actually looks like he wants to know.“I thought you and Bunce talk about everything,” I mutter.“Well. No. I didn’t know until two weeks ago.” He kicks a stone. We’ve reached the catacombs. It’s dark. I don’t mind but I’m convinced Snow doesn’t see much. He grabs my wrist. I shake his hand away and let a small flame appear. Snow murmurs “Show-off” and I grin a bit. Then he seems to remember our previous conversation. “So I guess you don’t want to talk to me,” he mumbles and I stop walking. “That’s what you think?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Simon and Baz didn't kiss. They defeated the Humdrum together though(more or less) but didn't keep in touch after school.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I used a lot of quotes in this book but I didn't point them out directly. But here is your note that these sentences belong to Rainbow Rowell. So do the characters and the World of Mages.

**Penny**

“I’m not going!” Simon is pouting. Oh great.  
“Oh yes you are,” I argue passionately. “Mum is forcing me to go, so _you_ are coming with me.”

Watford has a lot of traditions. And one of them is that students are reuniting two years after their Leaver’s Ball. For us, that is going to be in two weeks. Mum- being the headmistress at the moment- will drag me to the reunion if she has to. Especially because I’m supposed to hold a speech- together with Baz. We both were the best students of our year. I believe he’s still annoyed that we both got the same amount of points. I know I am.

And of course, I don’t like the idea of going there. But Simon wants to stay at home even more than I do which is weird. He used to be friendly with everyone and now he wants to stay at home and hide in his room. After becoming friends with Baz and defeating the Humdrum there aren’t many reasons to stay at home if you ask me.

But I’ll find it out.

 

 

**Baz**

There are plenty reasons to go to the Watford Reunion. There are also plenty against it. You could say there are two lists. And on top of both lists stands the name _Simon Snow_.

The last time I’ve seen Snow was more than two years ago. I’m not over him. I don’t think I’ll ever get over him. Even though we ended up as friends (more or less) we don’t have any contact. I imagine Snow is too busy with his problems. I know I was at the end of school. After the Leaver’s Ball, I didn’t leave my bed for two weeks. Now I’m studying at Oxford and I’m far, far away from the Chosen One and his beautiful eyes. I still have contact with Bunce. We are texting. Snow surely knows. I guess he doesn’t care enough to ask Bunce how I’m doing. Maybe he did and she just didn’t tell me. She might not think it’s important. Maybe _I_ should ask how _he_ is doing.  I’ll think about it.

I decide to text Bunce.

- _Are you coming to the reunion?_

She answers within a second. _I’m not coming without Simon._

- _Snow isn’t coming?_

_I’m still trying to convince him._

I stare at my phone screen. And I’m feeling reckless. And I might not be able to think straight (Ha. Ha.) at the moment. And there’s no one to stop me from typing,

- _You two should definitely come._

And,

- _It’s going to be fun._

And then,

- _We haven’t seen each other in a while._

Bunce answer is short and shows her confusion about my texts.

_Are you high?_

 

 

**Penny**

“Baz thinks you should come,” I tell Simon later this evening. “He thinks-I quote- ‘It’s going to be fun’.” Simon just stares at me.

“Since when are you talking to Baz?” He asks with a small voice.

“I’ve never really stopped,” I confess. “I just wasn’t sure whether talking to Baz wouldn’t be too much for you at the moment.”

And then, Simon does a weird thing. He blushes.

“I mean, because of the Mage’s death and the wings and your loss of magic,” I explain further. “And because you were mad at him in the end and didn’t return to Watford. It seemed too complicated.”

Simon stands up and for a moment I think he won’t talk to me for a while. He does that sometimes. But then he turns around and looks at me.

“You can tell Baz we’re coming,” he says. Then he leaves me alone in the living room.

 

Interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know Simon likes lists. The things he's missed haven't changed- at least not all of them

**Simon**

 

_Things I miss most about Watford_

 

**No. 1- Sour Cherry Scones**

I’d never had Sour Cherry Scones before Watford. I had a lot of them after Watford though. But I haven’t found some that are as good as the ones from Cook Pritchard- and I honestly doubt I’ll ever find some. Also, Penny doesn’t allow me to eat them as often as I used to. She thinks I should eat healthier. This is a fact that makes me miss the Watford Scones even more.  
Sometimes I dream about them.

**No. 2- The Football Pitch**

This place on the list used to belong to Penny. But we’re living together now, so I took her from the list. I don’t get to play football as much as I used to. First I started to hunt the Humdrum- more or less, I felt like it was hunting me- and now I don’t know who I could ask to play with me. I wasn’t good enough to play on the team (unlike Baz, the tosser) but I got to play. I used to watch him on the pitch, in case he was plotting against me, because he always was. But well, it seems like I can’t even do that anymore.

**No. 3- My School Uniform**

I put this on the list when I was 12. It was the first time I had clothes that fit me properly. I felt tall all of a sudden, and posh. Until Baz came into the room. At first Penny helped me to pick my clothes but now I’ve got it all figured out. I still miss my uniform though. I liked knowing what I was going to wear the next day. And I felt like I really belonged to Watford. To the Magic that was around me.

**No. 4- Our room**

I used to say “my room” because I didn’t miss the sharing-with-Baz part of it. After our eighth year my mind changed a bit. Working together with Baz was a lot of fun and I really enjoyed sharing a room with him. I enjoyed spending time with him. Also, he was a fairly decent person to share a bathroom with.  Our room used to be staff accommodation, so we had our own en suite. We lived in Mummers House, on the edge of the school grounds. It’s a four-and-a-half-storey building, stone, and our room was at the very top. It’s bigger than the other student rooms. Its size didn’t stop us from running into each other and arguing with each other though. Baz. I wonder what he’s doing.

**No. 5- The Mage**

I put the Mage on this list when I was 12, too. And there’ve been plenty of times when I thought I should take him off. It was the Mage who brought me to Watford when I was 11.  He used to be Watford’s headmaster. He isn’t anymore. He died when we defeated the Humdrum. Sometimes I miss him. Not always though. He was my mentor, sure, but sometimes it felt like he just used me. That’s what my therapist said. I don’t know. I try to not think about him too much. In the end, he was trying to save the World of Mages, wasn’t he?

**No. 6- Magic**

I miss my magic so much it hurts. I used to find it uncomfortable but now, that I don’t have any of it left; I wish it back so badly. I also miss being around magic. Casual, ambient magic. Penny avoids casting spells when I’m around. I guess she’s afraid it’ll hurt. And it does. Magic. I miss magic when I’m away. I miss magic all the time.

**No. 7- Ebb and the goats**

I started helping out Ebb the goatherd during my second year at Watford. And for a while, hanging out with the goats was pretty much my favourite thing. Ebb was the nicest person at Watford. She was. She died too, when we were fighting against the Humdrum.  When I found her, there was nothing I could do. I’d like to visit her grave in the woods one day. But I’m not sure I’m ready yet. I’m not sure I’m ready to return to Watford. Penny says it would help me a lot. But I’m not sure if she means it or if she just wants me to come so badly. I miss Watford. I miss Ebb. And thinking about her still hurts.

**No. 8- The Wavering Wood**

I still should take this one off the list.  
Fuck the Wavering Wood

**No. 9- Agatha**

I used to save Agatha for last.  I thought I should take her off the list for a while. When we broke up, for example. But now I miss her as a friend. And I haven’t heard from her ever since she left for California. Penny tells me she is alright. They text from time to time. I hope I’ll see her again soon.

**No. 10- Baz**

I don’t know what I’m thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used some quotes of the original list in Carry On. You might have noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon, Penny and Baz arrive at Watford. Baz and Simon aren't sure they want to talk to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment I start philosophing about all time low lyrics being really fitting for snowbaz, they publish a song with the lyrics "And I'll take you at your word and carry on"   
> Listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-WVPWZq1VU  
> Nice2KnoU: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0JwqXYgfts

 

**Baz**

Watford still looks the same.  I can see Mummers House from where I stand on the Great Lawn, just the tip of the building’s tower. It feels like decades ago when Snow and I argued about open windows and who gets to use the bathroom first. It seems like a different life. Right now, standing out here and looking at this place, I feel like everything has changed. And nothing at the same time. I still love this place and I still cannot bear the pain of mother’s death. Coming back to Watford is like returning to a younger version of me. And this younger version is still hopelessly in love with Simon Snow. Who isn’t the most powerful mage anymore.  And I’m not ready to see him. But when have I ever been ready to face him? Because as much as I hope for it, I will never get over him.  Because he’s the centre of my universe and everything spins around him.

The thing about Watford is that it feels like home.  And returning home is always emotional. And I’m looking at Watford, someone has spelled lanterns in to the air and their light makes everything shimmer in a warm colour. There are picnic blankets spread over the lawn and I can see buffet tables a bit farther away. There is a plate with scones- Snow is going to drool. In the middle of it all is a small stage. Bunce and I are going to hold a speech on there later. We talked about it on the phone- it’s been weird hearing her voice again- and I’m pretty confident about it. The thing I am less confident about now is talking to Snow. I had a plan: _Smalltalk. More personal conversations. Talk him into meeting me at some point. Become friends with him._ I was also convinced that my plan wouldn’t work. But then I could have said that I tried. My shrinking confidence is caused by something Bunce told me on the phone: “The moment I told Simon that you’re coming he was really eager to go.” Now what the hell does this mean? Does he want to argue with me? Because I’m not ready for that. Maybe he wants to confess his undying love for me. It would be all my dreams come true but I highly doubt that. If he wants to be friends with me, I could live with that. I would like that. I think. It could also end in chaos.

Being friends with Snow- it could be pure torture.

 

**Penny**

When Simon and I arrive, most people are already sitting on the Great Lawn. It isn’t dark yet. There’s music playing somewhere. People are talking to each other, joking, laughing like no time has passed. It feels like coming home.

Simon stopped walking next to me. He looks around and I take the chance to look at him. He is wearing jeans and a white shirt. Wings and tail fully visible. Everyone knows anyway. His curls are messy- I can’t remember a time when they weren’t- and in the last light of the sun they shimmer nearly gold. He has tears in his eyes. “Watford,” he mumbles. “I missed it.” I can’t resist the urge to hug him right now. He doesn’t move. And I don’t let go. And then suddenly he stiffens and I can hear him gasp.

“ _Baz._ ”

I let Simon go and turn around. Baz is standing close to the little stage on the lawn. He is talking to his cousin. I can see him sneer from over here. He’s wearing a grey V-neck shirt and black skinny jeans.  His hair is a bit shorter, I think. Simon next to me is still staring at him. If he still had his magic, Baz would be feeling it already. Then I remind myself that it’s Baz. He’s probably noticed us but he just doesn’t care. Or he pretends that he doesn’t care, at least. I’ll talk to him later. Right now, I decide to take Simon’s hand. “Come on, Simon. We’ll talk to Trixie. I haven’t talked to her in ages,” I say lightly.

“That is;” Simon looks at me like I’m trying to make fun of him, “because you don’t like her.” I grin a bit. When I pull him towards Trixie, I can still feel his gaze on Baz.

 

**Baz**

I see him the moment he steps onto the Great Lawn. And I just want to look at him for the rest of my life. He looks good. Healthy. He looks like all my dreams come true (Even though I’m not sure my dreams included dragon wings and a cartoon devil’s tail). I look away before he notices me. I can feel his eyes on me. I can feel his presence. That is what Snow does to me. It’s so good to see him again. I want to kiss him so badly.

An hour later I still find myself watching Snow. I can already hear him say “plotting”. I don’t think he notices me though. He’s too busy talking to people and eating as many scones as possible. I know I should talk to him. And I really want to. I’m just not ready for it. Snow is the sea and I’m not ready to drown again. Because I still haven’t learned how to swim.

I don’t notice Bunce until she’s standing right beside me. “You should go and talk to him, you know?” It’s not a question. It’s a statement. I don’t look at her. “He could come and talk to me,” I reply and I don’t care that I sound like I’m ten.   
“I don’t think it’s that easy for him.” Bunce sounds thoughtful. Careful. I want to hug her. I don’t.  
“Do you think it’s easy for me?” I sigh and shove my hands into my pockets. “It’s been two years, Bunce.” She looks at me like she’s trying to solve a puzzle. She probably is. Then she touches my arm lightly. “He’s missed you too,” Bunce says, like it doesn’t make my heart skip a few beats, “I’m just not sure whether he knows it yet.”  
“I’m not sure I want him to know,” I sneer.  
“You’re not sure whether you want him to know that you’re in love with him.” I freeze. Why the fuck does she know everything? And how the fuck does she know everything?   
“What makes you think that?” I don’t need to pretend that she’s wrong. I’m way beyond that. I just want to know _how_.  
“When we searched for your mother’s killer,” she begins slowly, like she’s not sure how I’ll react, “I didn’t trust you at all.”   
I snort. “Thanks, Bunce.”  
“Listen, I didn’t trust you because you looked at Simon like you’d gladly eat him,” she explains.  Now I actually start laughing.  Somewhere in the crowd I meet his eyes. Just for a second. Maybe I imagined it. I stop laughing and look at Bunce. “Go on.”  
“At the beginning I thought it was because you _actually_ wanted to eat him- as in suck his blood out of his veins- but after a while you started letting your wards down. And I started noticing things. Simon didn’t though-“  
“That’s because he is impossibly thick.”  
“ _Baz_!”  
“Alright, alright. I’m sorry Bunce.”  
“Anyways, after a while you just looked like you really, desperately wanted to kiss him,” she finishes and I stare at her blankly for five seconds. She stares back.

 

Then we start laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon talks to Penny feat. kinda jealous Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw I'm sorry if my writing sucks. I haven't written in a while and I'm a bit out of practice. also, I didn't check the first chapters for spelling etc.  
> this means: it can only get better :)  
> Be patient friends!
> 
>  
> 
> (advice and remarks are very welcome)

 

**Simon**

I’m still not over the fact that Penny and Baz are _friends_. I mean, I thought Baz and I were friends (are we?). Still, we haven’t talked yet. I’m afraid of talking to him. I guess that’s why I watched him and Penny talk for the past ten minutes. I didn’t try to eavesdrop though. I watched Baz’ facial expression change and how Penny’s posture changed and how they laughed together. And I’m not over the fact how _good_ Baz looks. Not in a _you look healthy and happy_ but in a _you’re totally overwhelmingly gorgeous_ -way (Did I just think that? I don’t think I did.). And he’s wearing jeans. I can’t believe it. It’s like he’s looking extra good just to remind me that I’ll never be like him. But over the past two years I came to the conclusion that that’s just very Baz and nothing he’s doing on purpose. At least not all the time.

My thoughts are interrupted when Penny comes and stands next to me. I turn to her. “How’s Baz?” I ask. I’m not even trying to hide the fact that I might be a bit mad at both of them.  
“You could ask him, you know,” she says, her voice dripping with sarcasm, “He’s standing over there.”  
“He could ask me,” I shoot back and I don’t even care that I sound like a ten-year old.  
“He literally just said the same thing,” Penny sighs. “Simon, someone needs to be the bigger person here.”  
“What if,” I say slowly. “I don’t want to be the bigger person?”  
“Simon.”  
“Okay. You win. I’ll go and talk to him.” I raise my hands as a sign of defeat. Then I turn away. I guess I’ll go search Baz.

 

_Be the bigger person, be the bigger person, be the bigger person._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized that this very short chapter is literally the teaser for the talkTM  
> so be prepared, i'll post that one tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz talk. o.O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments!  
> I might post another chapter later depending on how far I get with the new ones.

**Baz**

The buffet looks incredibly empty. Especially the plate of scones. There are just a few crumbs left. Seriously, Snow? I turn away from the tables and walk towards the inner gates. I couldn’t return without seeing my mother. It wouldn’t be right. I’ve nearly crossed the courtyard when someone’s hand stops me. “Where are you going?”

When I turn around, I’m thrown back years. I look into his eyes and it’s like fifth year again. It reminds me of all the sleepless nights, the hide and seek we played all year and the way I counted his moles when he was asleep. The pain I’ve endured. My feelings for him that make it so easy to look at him now. Everything in between.  The fights, the Humdrum, Agatha, Salt and Vinegar Crisps. Simon Snow is standing in front of me and he’s the summer sky. He stands there with his bronze curls, his beautiful blue eyes, his moles and a shy smile on his lips. He looks curious. But in a good way. 

I clear my throat.  “I wanted to go to my mother’s grave,” I explain quietly. I won’t lie to Snow. His eyes widen for a split second but then he nods. “Yes, of course.” Silence.  I say “You can come with me, if you want to.” at the same time he asks “Can I come with you?” We stare at each other again. And then Snow laughs a bit. I roll my eyes, but I know there’s a grin on my face.

I start walking towards the catacombs. Snow falls in step next to me. We walk in silence. At least I do. I can feel that Snow wants to say something. He chews on his bottom lip and plays with the hem of his shirt.

“Spit it out, Snow,” I say after two more minutes of silence. He looks at me and his eyes widen. Again. He pushes one of his hands through his hair. Chews a bit more on his lip. I sigh. “ _Snow._ ”  
“Sometimes I wonder if you even know my first name,” he grins. I want to kiss that grin from his face.  
“Simon,” I say now and he looks at me- he’s surprised. “What’s on your mind?”  
“Why-“ He stops. Starts again. “I didn’t know you and Penny were talking.” I look at him. He looks at me with big eyes. I’m surprised that he actually looks like he wants to know.  
“I thought you and Bunce talk about everything,” I mutter.  
“Well. No. I didn’t know until two weeks ago.” He kicks a stone. We’ve reached the catacombs. It’s dark. I don’t mind but I’m convinced Snow doesn’t see much. He grabs my wrist. I shake his hand away and let a small flame appear. Snow murmurs “Show-off” and I grin a bit. Then he seems to remember our previous conversation. “So I guess you don’t want to talk to me,” he mumbles and I stop walking. “That’s what you think?” I frown.  
“It’s the obvious answer, isn’t it?” I can tell he is upset. I don’t understand.  
“Snow,” I begin and he looks at me. “Is that really what you think?” He shrugs and I go on, “You lost your magic. The mage died. Ebb died. The Humdrum. I didn’t think you’d want to spend time with _me_ of all people. I thought you were busy enough dealing with all this.” I don’t leave room for him to argue. I start walking again and he stumbles behind me.

We walk through the darkness for a few moments until I stop again. Snow nearly falls. He stops right in front of me, a few inches away. “Also,” I begin again. “You could have talked to me too if you wanted to.” He looks like that didn’t occur to him at all (It probably didn’t. Snow’s extremely thick. And criminally good-looking.)(That’s one of the reasons why I don’t let him alone in the dark.). I start walking again and he follows me in silence.

 

**Simon**

 “You’re right,” I say when Baz and I leave the catacombs. “I didn’t think about calling or texting you either.” Baz doesn’t stop walking, but he slows down and I fall in step with him once again.  
“Did you just say I’m right? You know that implies that you are wrong?” I think he’s being mean for a second or two but then I see that he’s smiling. A little bit at least (I mean, we are talking about Baz here. I’m not sure I want to know what he laughs about). I grin too.

Baz and I have nearly reached the Gates again when he stops and holds out a hand.  I look at him. He stares back. “Give me. Your. Phone. Snow.” It sounds like a threat. Knowing Baz, it might be.  I hand him my phone. Penny insisted that I needed one when we moved together. I don’t mind it, but she mostly uses her chance to ask me to buy her ice cream. Technology. It’s a mystery. When Baz hands me my phone back I call him quickly. “Now you have my number too,” I explain happily. Baz only rolls his eyes.

 

When Baz and Penny finish their speech, I have tears in my eyes. I wipe them away quickly before they return to the blanket we’ve been sitting on.  
“That was amazing,” I tell them. “I was on the verge of tears.” I grin.  
“You weren’t,” Baz sneers. “The verge of tears stopped at the exact moment you started crying.” He sits down across from me and Penny slumps down in between of us. I look at her for help. She adjusts her glasses. “We both know he’s right, Si.” I sigh and lean back.  I can already see the stars. They are beautiful.  
“Can you see the stars at Oxford?” I ask Baz after a while. He is looking at the stars as well.  
“Not always. It depends on where you are exactly. But I don’t notice all the time, I guess.”  
“You can’t see them in London,” I mumble.  
“It’s because London’s too bright,” Penny explains and sits up. “But you won’t be able to see the stars for much longer. It’s going to start raining soon.” I sit up as well.  She’s right (of course she is).  There are dark clouds coming into our direction pretty fast.  
“We should probably go as soon as possible. We don’t want to be stuck here in the storm. And we still have to get to the train station.” I nod, because Penny’s right.

Then I look at Baz. He’s still lying on the blanket, his eyes closed. He looks peaceful and relaxed. It’s nice to see him like that. His shirt has slid up a bit and I can see a small part of his stomach. I blush and look back at his face.  Baz must notice me staring because he opens one eye. “Alright. It was nice to see you again and all that,” he says sarcastically, looking directly at me. “Happy now, Snow?” I smile because I know he means it. I nod. “Actually, I’d be even happier if you’d call me Simon,” I suggest. Penny gets up and pulls me up with her.

Baz closes his eyes again. “Won’t happen.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz saves Simon and Penny from the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Nice2KnoU is finally mentioned, I'll have to ask you guys: How do you like the new album?

**Baz**

The moment I sit down in my car, my phone starts ringing. It’s raining and storming heavily. Crowley, where is my umbrella when I need one? I pull my phone out of my pocket.

“Bunce. I know you probably miss me already,” I state. “But it’s only been 45 minutes.” Bunce laughs once. “Oh no. That’s not why I called you.”  
“Why then?”   
“We’re at the train station and our train isn’t coming. Or, more correctly, no train is coming at all. There’s a tree on the rails.  We are stuck here. In the middle of a storm,” she explains.   
“I can’t change the weather, Bunce.” I already know where this is going, but I try to sound bored. I start my car and start driving.  
“Baz, _please_ ,” Bunce pleads. “Can’t you drive us back to London?”

Dark trees pass my windows. The raindrops are loud on my windows. I see the next town already. I put my phone into my other hand  and push the gas a bit more, just for a second or two.  
“So you want me to drive you to London-,” I begin slowly.  
“ _Yes_!” Bunce exclaims. She sounds excited.  
“-and then drive _all the way_ back to Oxford,” I finish, as I turn into the street of the train station. Stupid Bunce, stupid Snow.  
“You could sleep on our couch,” she suggests. “And then you can drive back to Oxford tomorrow. I don’t think you have classes on a Sunday morning.”

I can see them already. Even though Bunce has brought an Umbrella, they’re both completely drenched. I end the call and stop the car in front of them. Snow climbs into the backseat and Bunce slumps down next to me.  
“You owe me,” I say the moment I start driving.

**Simon**

Baz listens to All Time Low. Which is a bit of a surprise. I enjoy the music though. I try desperately to look out of the window, but Penny and him are arguing in the front seats.  
“It’ll be fun,” she exclaims. “Like a pyjama party.”

_So long, so nice to know ya,_

_Nice to know ya_

“Since when do we have fun together?” he asks and he sounds irritated. I can’t see his face but I’m convinced he’s frowning.

_I'm sorry to say,_

_We can't go back to yesterday_

“We’ve had fun before,” I argue. Because I still don’t know how to do anything with Baz _but_ argue- and because surely Baz is wrong. In eight years, we must have shared _some_ fun. “There was that time in third year when we fought the chimera together.”  
“I was trying to lure you there,” Baz says like I’m an idiot. “I thought I’d get away from the thing before it attacked.”  
“Still, it was fun.”  
“I was _trying to kill you_ , Snow.”

_This night is far from over,_

_Far from over_

“Snowball fights,” Penny says after a while.   
“What?” I lean forward so my head is between Penny’s and Baz’ shoulders. Baz’ eyes are glued onto the road.   
“We’ve had lots of snowball fights,” she explains. “Those are fun.”  
“And food fights,” I add and Baz snorts. I look at him “That time I spelled gravy up your nose…”

_Let's get carried away,_

_We can't go back to yesterday_

“And I put your wand in the microwave,” Baz mumbles.  
“You destroyed the kitchen,” I laugh.  
“I thought it would just swell up like a marshmallow Peep.”  
“There was _no_ reason to think that,” Penny argues and I laugh a bit more.  
Baz shrugs but I can see a pleased grin on his face. “ _Don’t put a wand in a microwave_ \- lesson learned. Unless it’s Snow’s wand. And Snow’s microwave.”

 

_One last time for old time's sake,_

_One more bend before we break_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I used some quotes from Cath's Snowbaz Fanfiction in "Fangirl". In my version, it's page 143/144.  
> And of course I used the All Time Low lyrics as you may have noticed.  
> Also, I've been trying to use more paragraphs. It's a thing I'm not really used to from German but I think it's easier to read.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz stays at Simon's and Penny's flat.

 

**Penny**

When I look at Baz and Simon I can’t believe why they’ve spend eight years (seven and a half) fighting. I used to think it was because of Agatha but that doesn’t make sense anymore. I’m also wondering how I didn’t notice that Baz is in love with Simon- now it’s _all_ I notice.

At the moment for example, Simon is trying to make Baz laugh (he’s still not over our argument) and Baz is desperately trying to hide a grin from him. It’s adorable. I raise my eyebrows at him and he frowns. A second later, I throw a pillow and a blanket at him and he drops it onto our couch. I was surprised that Baz agreed on staying at our house. _“I wanted to visit my aunt anyways. It saves fuel that way,”_ is what he said but I think that’s just one reason. I don’t mind though. I really enjoy his company.

And I also really enjoy watching him and Simon together. If you compare it to everything before eighth year, it really is the most relaxed they’ve ever been around each other. It’s like an alternate universe, really. Unbelievable.

I sit down on the couch with Simon and Baz. Simon has found a bag of crisps and puts them in a bowl.  
“So you’re really turning this into a pyjama party, Snow?” Baz asks and he rolls his eyes.  
“Yes, I do,” Simon says and he grins. “It’ll be fun.”  
“No, you are not. Also, we don’t wear pyjamas,” I remark. “Without pyjamas no pyjama party.” Simon’s eyes widen and he nods slowly. “Yes. _Of course._ We need pyjamas.”  
“Simon. No,” I say and Baz shakes his head. “I don’t have pyjamas. Pyjama party cancelled.”  
“You can borrow one of mine.”  
“We’re still not having a pyjama party.”  
“But I want to have one,” Simon pouts.  
“Next time, Si.” I touch his shoulder. “It’s been a long day.”  
“Baz won’t come over next time.”’  
“He’s right,” Baz agrees. I send him a death glance.  
“Oh yes, you will,” I threaten Baz. “Or we’ll kidnap you. If Numpties can kidnap you, anyone can.”

 

 

**Baz**

When I wake up the next morning, it’s because Snow stomps from his room into the kitchen. Good to know he’s still a morning person- and too loud to tolerate. I don’t envy Bunce for sharing a flat with him. I guess I kind of do. But for a different reason.

After a few more seconds, I get up and go into the bathroom. I’m wearing Snow’s pyjamas. They smell like him. It’s not doing me any good, I know. But I can bear it.

I like this. I like being friends with Bunce and him. I like spending time with them. It’s nice. I find myself smiling at the thought. _Friends_ , I think. _They’re my friends_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this fic is going to be around 12 chapters long. I'll see. It's not quite finished yet but I'm working on it.  
> Prepare for MomFriendTM!Penny


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coffe shop AU everyone's been waiting for.  
> Or, Baz visits Simon at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let. The pining. Begin.

_September…_

 

**Penny**

I’m in class when Baz texts me. I usually don’t text in class but I decide to look at his text quickly.

- _Are you at home? I’m in the area_ , he writes.

_No, I’m in class. I’m done at 3._

_-What about Snow?_

_He’s working at the Starbucks in our street. He should be done soon._

_-I’ll go there then. It’ll be fun to see his face when I’m standing in front of him._

I chuckle. _You’re evil_ , I write.

When I check my phone a few minutes later, a message appears on my screen.

_-That’s the spirit._

 

**Simon**

It’s not very busy today. The weather isn’t good enough for people to go outside, not bad enough for people to hide in here. I like these days. Everything feels a bit slower, it’s more relaxed. I don’t need to worry about my words when I have time to consider every order.

I look around quickly. There are a few people sitting at different tables, sipping their coffees and teas.  Everyone seems busy. They are reading, texting or taking notes. Even I’m playing a game on my phone; behind the counter where nobody sees it.

I look up when somebody clears their throat. Tall. Black hair swept back from his forehead. Lips curled up into a sneer. Baz is leaning on the counter and watching me.  
“Is that what they pay you for?” He asks but I know he’s joking.  
“No. They pay me for my good looks, obviously,” I explain and he raises an eyebrow.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that if I were you, Snow,” he mocks me. “But I’m here for coffee, not for giving you work advice.”  
“I thought you were here because we’re friends,” I say while shoving my phone into my jeans pocket. Baz thinks about what I said for a second. “Nope,” he says slowly. “I’m pretty sure I’m here for coffee.”

I pretend to pout but then I remember that Baz _actually_ wants me to make coffee for him. “Okay, what do you want?” Baz proceeds to describe the most complicated drink I’ve ever heard of. It’s typical, really. I make his coffee and he watches me in silence.  
“What is this anyway?” I ask when I hand him his drink. He looks pleased, like he’s waited for me to ask.  
“Pumpkin mocha breve,” he explains. “I’ve created it myself.”  
“It’s like a melted candy bar,” I say and take a cloth to clean the counter.  I spilled a bit of his coffee.  
“And?”  
“It just doesn’t seem like something you’d drink.” Baz rolls his eyes at that. “Let me guess. You thought I like my coffee black- _just like my soul_.”  
“Exactly,” I say a bit too loud and a few people look at us. Baz hands me his drink and gestures for me to try it. “Just because I’m a vampire it doesn’t mean I don’t have an appreciation for sweet things.”

 I take a sip of his coffee. It’s good. But it’s that kind of good that only lasts when you don’t have something too often. A bit like Chai Latte. I used to drink it every day and now I’m just sick of it.  
“That means,” I wonder. “If I’d offer you sour cherry scones you would take them?”  
“No,” he answers shortly as I hand him his coffee back. “I don’t have a death wish. Taking scones away from you would probably make you kill me.”

I want to say something witty when my co-worker Abbie comes into the store. “Hiya Simon,” she says and waves. “You can go now.” I nod at her.  
“Alright,” I say to Baz while untying my apron. “We can go then.” He reaches for his wallet. “I still need to pay my coffee.”  
“Definitely not. If you won’t accept scones from me, let me at least pay for your coffee.”

 

**Baz**

I can’t believe it. Simon Snow is a gentleman. He actually insisted on paying my coffee. I’m stunned by that, if I’m being completely honest. And it’s been fifteen minutes.

Right now, we’re entering his and Bunce’s flat. The moment he closes the door, his wings and tail become fully visible. I nearly forgot about them. He takes off his jacket and hangs it over a chair.

Then he turns around to face me. “If I can’t offer you scones, do you want anything else?” He asks. I grin. “Wow Snow, did Bunce teach you manners?” I say sarcastically and then, “No, I’m good.” He only shrugs and walks into the kitchen.

I make myself comfortable on the sofa and a minute later Snow comes back with a few scones. He balances them in one hand and sits down next to me. Once he sits comfortably he takes one scone into his other hand and opens it to me. When I look at him he wiggles his eyebrows. I sigh and take the scone. Snow smiles a bit and I grimace at him. “Don’t get used to this.” I take a bite of the scone. Snow does the same. He eats three scones in the same time that I need to eat one.

“What were you doing before you came to Starbucks?” Snow asks after a moment.  
“I visited my aunt. She introduced me to her boyfriend. He’s a Normal.” I frown. Snow eyes me. “You can’t really say anything against that, if you ask me.” I look at him, confused. “What do you mean?”  
“Well you aren’t in a relationship, right? As long as you don’t have a relationship you can’t really judge her.” For a second, I’m surprised that Snow defends Fiona. Then I remember the rest he said. I lean a bit more into his direction and glare at him. “And what _exactly_ makes you think that?” I hiss. He leans closer as well. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Snow grin like that.  “You would have told us, wouldn’t you?” he mumbles and his voice sounds raw. I shudder and I really want to say something sarcastic or funny but _I can’t_.

Because he’s too close.

His face is way too close to mine. I force myself to look into his surreal blues eyes, but my eyes want to look at his lips. _Don’t look at his lips_ , I think. _Don’t look at his lips, don’t look at his lips. Don’t look at his lips. Don’t._

I look at his lips.

They are chapped and pink. They still look soft. They look like everything I’ve ever dreamed of.  I want to kiss him. I want to kiss him so badly. But I can’t.

 He’ll push me away.

He’ll stop talking to me.

He’ll never be able to look at me again.

He’ll-

 

The door of the flat opens suddenly and Snow and I drift away from each other quickly. Bunce is standing in the doorway, her hands full of groceries. I can’t see her face which means she probably didn’t see anything that happened.  
“Hey boys,” she says cheerfully. “I bought dinner for us. This means I bought ingredients. Somebody still needs to cook.”

 

There has never been a time where I’ve been more thankful for Penelope Bunce.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz, Simon and Penny get more and more comfortable around each other.   
> Baz opens up :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I have the headcanon that Baz calls Simon by his first name when he's sleepy.

_October…_

 

**Penny**

 

Sunday mornings. For me and Simon, they mean sleeping in, loads of coffee and wearing pyjamas as long as we can. We don’t talk too much on Sunday mornings; it’s a time of peace and silence. That’s why I’m even more surprised to hear rummaging in the kitchen. I slowly stand up and walk into the kitchen. It’s not Simon standing there.

“Baz,” I yawn, confused. “You’re still here. And you’re- you are making pancakes?” Baz Pitch is literally standing in our kitchen making blueberry pancakes. Now I’ve seen everything.  
“Yes, I’m hungry,” he responds casually. He’s wearing on of Simon’s pyjamas and his hair is kind of mess. I walk to the coffee machine and start making some coffee.  “I didn’t know you were still here.” He flips a pancake and pushes his hand through his hair. “Simon made me watch another movie and then it was too late to drive home.” He’s probably too tired to notice that he just called Simon by his first name. I don’t mention it.

Instead, I lean against the counter and watch him making the next pancake. “So you had your pyjama party without me,” I chuckle. Baz just glances at me before flipping his pancake.   
“I thought you probably just wanted to sleep,” he tells me and he looks like he would have preferred to sleep. “Next time, I’ll make sure to wake you up to watch _Guardians of the Galaxy.”_ He grins like he’s the devil himself.  
“Oh no, you really don’t have to.”

When the pancakes and coffee are ready, Simon decides to make an entrance. He looks sleepy. He’s only wearing grey pyjama bottoms. Baz stares for a second. “Would you mind putting on a shirt?” He asks sarcastically. Simon looks into his eyes. “Yes,” he says and then sits down on one of the chairs. Baz rolls his eyes; though I’m convinced I can see a faint blush on his cheeks. Sweet.

“When are you leaving?” I ask Baz over the pancakes. Baz shrugs. I notice that over the last month Baz has stopped to hide his fangs from us while eating. He just chews while watching how Simon tries to eat three pancakes at ones. It makes me smile.  
“You can stay as long as you want to,” Simon grins after dropping his pancakes. “Also, if you ever feel like cooking but aren’t hungry: come here and cook for us. Those pancakes are delicious.” Baz laughs at that. “Glad you like them, Snow.” He puts one of his pancakes onto Simon’s plate. I raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugs. Simon doesn’t notice.

“If you want to stay a bit longer, we could still go out and do something,” I suggest, remembering my question from earlier. Simon nods eagerly. “Yes. We could have lunch. Or go see a movie-“  
“We can’t have lunch,” Baz interrupts him. “We are having breakfast right now.”  
“That doesn’t stop _me_.”

 

 

**Baz**

In the end, we go out for a walk in a park nearby. It’s nice. The air is crisp and fresh and I can see my breath in front of my face. Simon has been challenging me for races every five minutes and I agreed every time- because I’m faster than him. Right now, the two of us are leaning against a tree, breathing heavily. Bunce is a bit away because she refused to run with us.

When she reaches us, I’m finally able to catch my breath. “We should stop running, Snow,” I remark. “Bunce is getting bored.” I grin at her and she raises her eyebrows. “Don’t let me stop you,” she says. “I love being the third wheel. It’s so much fun.” Now it’s my time to raise an eyebrow. She raises her hands in front of her chest. “This isn’t sarcasm. Definitely not.” In fact, her voice is dripping of sarcasm. Wellbelove can probably sense it in California.

We find a small coffee shop. Snow is hungry (Nobody is surprised). The coffee shop has small booths to sit in. Bunce sits in front of us. Snow is sitting next to me. I can feel every inch of him next to me. It's getting better and worse with him. We’re bickering again. Bunce uses the chance to leave us alone and order coffee and something to eat.

After a few moments, Snow gets tired of arguing with me and decides to lean against me. When I look down at him, he only smiles. I try to look mad. I don’t think I manage it. “Snow. Get off me.” He just leans closer. “No. You are very comfortable,” he mumbles. I’m glad he doesn’t look at me anymore because I can feel the heat rushing into my face. Snow is so warm. His curls are tickling my face and after a second, he grabs my hand. I’m trying to keep my breathing steady but he’s so close. I wish I could look into his eyes right now. I’m glad I can’t.

I catch Bunce’s eyes at the other end of the room. She just shrugs and smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one of Simon's lists

**Simon**

_List of things I like about Baz_

 

**No. 1- His hair**

This may sound stupid, but Baz has amazing hair. I desperately want to touch it. His hair looks so soft. A bit like a cloud. And it frames his face perfectly. At Watford he usually slicked it back in the mornings but now whenever I see him it falls loosely into his face. I always have to stop myself from brushing it away.

**No. 2- His eyes**

Baz’ eyes are remarkable. They remind me of the sky just a second before it starts raining. I used to think that their grey colour made him look even darker. But Baz is a black and white portrait in all its beauty and his grey eyes fit in there perfectly. When you look closely, you’ll notice that they aren’t just one shade of grey [insert Fifty Shades of Grey joke here]. They are lighter on the inside and have some black dots in them. And his eyes are so _soft_ , once he stops hiding his feelings all the time. The way they light up and darken- it’s amazing to watch.

**No. 3- His sense of humour**

This has been one of the most surprising things in our friendship. Baz actually has a sense of humour. And it isn’t limited on watching me suffer- which is a surprise as well. His humour is dark, but once it’s revealed he’s a quite the funny person. _Never thought I’d say that._

**No. 4- His laugh**

I have to say, Baz doesn’t laugh very often. But he also laughs more than he used to. And I’ve decided to dedicate the rest of my life to make Baz laughs. Because once he starts laughing, I feel so special. I get a very warm feeling in my stomach when he does. And his laugh is so nice. It’s warm and melodic. I never want to hear anything else ever again.

**No. 5- Jeans**

Again: This may sound silly, but you haven’t seen Baz in jeans. He looks so good, it actually hurts. The funny thing is, before our eighth year I didn’t think Baz was the person to wear jeans- I thought he was wearing suits in his free time. Don’t get me wrong, Baz looks stunning in suits as well. Baz looks great in everything. But Baz looks extraordinarily good in jeans.

**No. 6- When he plays the violin**

Baz is very talented. He’s been playing the violin ever since he was little. Back in school, I’d wait until his violin lessons were over to make sure he wasn’t plotting somewhere. I guess I enjoyed his playing as well. I’ve convinced him a few times to play for us but he doesn’t like it too much. He’s very shy about his playing. I guess it’s kind of personal.

**No. 7- His hands**

I always thought Baz’ hands were rough. I wasn’t wrong. He has long, slim fingers. His hands look like the hands of an artist and they’re art themselves. I get lost watching his hand movements from time to time. His gracious movements- I guess that’s another reason why I like watching him play the violin.

**No. 8- His smile**

Another thing that’s very rare to see. Baz has the most beautiful smile. And because it’s so rare, I feel so special every time it’s directed at me.

(…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to No. 6  
> A while ago, Rainbow revealed which song Baz is practicing in Carry on. It's "I Am The Antichrist To You" by Kishi Bashi.  
> You should definetly listen to it.  
> CardinalSessions: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpZyCIF841Q  
> Music video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EewB7xHHIvE


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz have a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeat: Sleepy Baz forgets to call Simon by his last name.

_November…_

 

**Simon**

Baz is sitting next to me on the couch. We’re watching a movie together- a thing we’ve been doing very often the last months. Penny is in her room studying. I yawn and glance on my phone. It’s already past midnight. Baz looks at me. “Tired, Snow?” He asks quietly. “We can finish the movie another time.” I shake my head. I desperately want Baz to stay a bit longer. Even though I’m very tired and I’ll probably see him again soon enough.

“I really want to finish the movie,” I lie. He just nods and focuses on the screen again. I supress another yawn and lean against Baz. Because Baz is the ultimate human(vampire)-pillow. I told him just that the other day. He rolled his eyes at me. He always does. And when I looked at him a second later, he was smiling.

 

**Penny**

When I wake up in the middle of the night, I can still hear a movie playing. Are Simon and Baz still awake? Aleister Crowly, it’s three in the morning! I tap into the living room to check on them. They are fast asleep. Simon _on top_ of Baz. Baz’ hands are around Simon’s waist, Simon’s head is on Baz’ chest. And Simon’s wings are surrounding them like a cocoon.

I still decide to cover them up with a blanket. Then I turn off the TV and open the window. And then, I get my phone and take a picture of them. Evidence photos are very useful- and great blackmail material. And they are also very helpful to see the _very rare_ flustered Baz.

 

**Baz**

_Simon’s tail is wrapped around my leg_. That’s the first thing I think when I wake up. I open my eyes and see a bronze mop of curls directly in front of my face. Some of the curls tickle my chin. Simon’s head is on my chest. He’s still asleep- snoring lightly, wings relaxed, arms around me- and I take my chance to look at him. He’ll never stop being beautiful. I can see the three moles on his right cheek, constellations on his tawny skin.

I think Simon is the most beautiful in the morning light. He’s all gold and bronze during the rest of the day as well, but his skin and hair catch the morning light perfectly. He’s a masterpiece. A quite heavy masterpiece if I’m being honest.

I nudge him slightly. “Hey,” I whisper. “Simon. Wake up.” Simon shifts a bit over me. And opens his eyes to look at me. Beautiful as the morning sky. I was right. Simon gives me a wide grin and I can’t stop myself from smiling too.

 

**Simon**

I grin at him.

“You,“ I mumble and shift a bit to look at him properly,“ just called me Simon.” Baz blushes. It’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. I make a mental note to put _Baz blushing_ onto the list of things I like about him. He tries to sit up but fails. “I didn’t,” he argues.  
“Oh yes you did.”

Baz’ hair is a bit messy. I like it like that. One strand is completely out of place though.   
“You must have misheard me,” Baz protests again. His eyes are still sleepy.

I’m lost in thoughts. And I’m still focused on Baz’ strand of hair. I push it out of his face. Baz watches me and his eyes widen a bit. I feel my face getting hot and turn away from him. I still won’t move though. Baz doesn’t say anything.

 

**Baz**

I’m glad Simon- _Snow_ , I remind myself- looks away. He doesn’t notice I’m blushing- again. I should stop drinking blood before I visit him- it would definitely prevent me from blushing. On the other hand, if Snow continues being so cuddly, it’s probably better to feed beforehand. I won’t risk biting him.

“Snow,” I say after a while. “Get up.” He doesn’t move. I poke him in the side. He moves a bit but still doesn’t look up. “No,” he groans.  
“Oh yes,” I answer and poke him again. “Get up, you bloody idiot.”

After a few seconds Snow mumbles something.   
“What?” I ask.  
“I said,” he begins and looks up. He’s grinning devilishly. “Only if you call me Simon.” I shake my head. He won’t let me forget this. “Definitely not.”

Snow moves until he’s more comfortable. “Then,” he announces. “You’re going to stay here for a while.”

Simon Snow is going to be the end of me.

 

**Penny**

When I walk into the living room, Simon and Baz are awake. They both haven’t move an inch. And they are bickering.

“Get off me, Snow.”  
“Call me Simon. C’mon Baz, just once. It won’t hurt you.”  
“Over my dead body.”  
“You did it before.”  
“ _No_.”

Idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you like it too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz need someone to talk to. They both talk to Penny.

_December…_

 

**Simon**

I need to tell him. It would be unfair if I didn’t. I feel like I’m using him.

But what if he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore? What if he thinks I’m weird?

I don’t want to lose Baz as a friend. I can’t lose him. I _need_ him.

I should talk to Penny.

 

**Baz**

I can’t keep it from him much longer. I thought I could stand just being friends with him, but I can’t continue to lie to Snow forever.

It wouldn’t be fair.

I know there’s a chance that he might not want to keep being friends with me. He might push me away. And I couldn’t stand being without him- I know I can’t.

I guess I should ask Bunce for advice.

 

**Penny**

I’m sitting on the couch reading when Simon slumps down next to me. I just glance at him and keep reading. I can see that something is on his mind. But it’s no use pressuring him; he needs to start this conversation. He does after five more minutes.

“Penelope?” He asks. He’s playing with the hem of his hoodie. “Can I talk to you?” I put my book away and turn to look at him properly. “Of course,” I say. “What’s up?”

He keeps playing with his hoodie. Pushes his hands through his hair. I watch him. I know he needs to work up the courage to say whatever is on his mind. He clears his throat. “So. Uhm. I think I might be in love with Baz,” he explains. “Actually, I’m quite sure I am.”

I smile a bit. “Oh. _That._ ”  
“What do you mean _‘that’_?” He looks confused. “You _know_?”  
“I noticed, yes.”

Simon shakes his head in disbelief. “You knew and didn’t tell me?”  
“I thought you should figure it out by yourself,” I admit and adjust my glasses. I look at Simon again. There’s still something else that is bothering him. “So you’re in love with him,” I begin slowly and Simon nods. “And-?”  
“Do you think I should tell him?” He asks. I’m confused for second. Then I remember that Simon probably doesn’t know that Baz is in love with him. I nod. “I think you should.”

Simon hides his face in his hands. “What if he doesn’t like me back? What if he doesn’t want to be friends anymore?”

I smile. _Oh, Simon_ , I think. _If you knew_. “How could he not like you back?” I ask gingerly. I won’t ruin their moment by telling Simon that Baz has been in love with him for ages.

Simon looks up and I try to hide my smile. He furrows his brows. “Pen, be serious. What if he _doesn’t_? What if he stops being friends with me?”

I lean forward and hug him. He looks completely bleak. “Oh, Si,” I mumble. “Look at me.”- he does- “Baz only has two friends. And he’s a good guy. He would never- I repeat, _never_ \- stop being friends with you just because you’re in love with him. I know he wouldn’t.”  
“But what if-“ he begins and I interrupt him. “No.”  
“But if-“  
“No. Simon,” I say with so much force that Simon flinches. I take his hands. “Baz is your friend, Simon. He wouldn’t. And that’s all I’m going to say.”

He leans forward and hides his face in my shoulder. I squeeze his hands. “It’ll be alright, Si. Baz would be a fool to not like you,” I mumble. “Talk to him. Call him tomorrow and ask him to meet you. Spend the day together and then you’ll find a chance to talk to him. I promise.”

 

Sooner or later, Simon goes to his room to think. So do I. Should I prepare Basil for what’s going to happen? When Simon stays this uncertain, he could mess it up. Baz could think he wants to say something else. I have a total number of three and a half friends (the half is Agatha- it’d be four if she would call more often) and I’m not ready to lose one again. Because no matter what happens, I’ll be on Simon’s side.

But if something happens, I’ll just sit both of them down at a table and tell them they’re hopelessly in love with each other. Yeah. I guess that’s plan B then.

My thoughts are interrupted when my phone rings. _Micah_ , I think, but it’s Baz. Maybe he felt that I was thinking about him.

“I’m done pretending,” he says dramatically as soon as I pick up. I sigh. What’s up with _him_ now?  
“Let me guess,” I say. “You’re actually a werewolf and not a vampire. And you can’t live with your secret anymore?”  
“What? No. Not even close. Are you on drugs, Bunce?” I laugh a bit. “No. Sorry, I’ll be serious now. You’re _done pretending_ what?”

Baz sighs. It’s the heavy kind of sigh that makes you think that someone had a few sleepless nights. It’s terrible to hear. “Do you think I should tell Snow that I’m in love with him?”

I have to stop myself from literally laughing out loud. Aleister Crowly, these idiots will be the end of me. They both want to confess their love to each other?

I’m thinking quickly. I won’t need a plan B if plan A works out perfectly. “Yes,” I say as steady as I can manage. This is _so_ exciting. “I think you should, if that makes you feel better.”  
“But Bunce, you have to be honest with me,” Baz tells me. “Do you think there is an actual chance that Snow likes me?” I forgot the fact that Baz is very intelligent. This might get more complicated than I thought it would be. I swallow. “Yes, I think,” I say, trying to sound considerate.

Baz sighs again. “Alright. Next question: Do you think he’ll stop being friends with me if he knows?” _Yes_ , I think. _Because he’ll be your boyfriend then._ I don’t say that. “Of course, Basil. He’s your friend. Nothing will ever change that. You are way too important to him. He can’t give you up. He’s never turned his back on you and he won’t start now.”

Baz is quiet for a moment. I decide to let him think. After a while, he clears his throat. “So, what do you think I should do?”  
“You’ll probably come to London soon enough, right?” I ask. “I’m busy studying anyways, so you two can spend a day together and when you feel like the moment has come, you’ll tell him. Trust your intuition and it’ll be alright.” I smile at myself. I think that was good. I think I said the right thing. Baz seems to think so too. “You’re right. Thanks Bunce. I guess I’ll go to bed now.”

I smile again, but then I remember something. “One last thing, Baz,” I say quickly.  
“Hm?”  
“You know that Simon doesn’t always find the right words. Give him a moment to think. Don’t be scared. Don’t run away from him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I post the rest of the fic today or tomorrow?  
> Decisions, decisions


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact: I included my two of my favourite Carry on quotes in this scene. I guess you can find them.  
> My all time favourite is "What's it they say about having dessert first when you're on the Titanic?" but I didn't find a part where I could include it.

**Baz**

Snow and have spent the entire day together. It’s nice, but I’m still lost in thoughts from time to time. It’s right that I’m telling him how I feel about him. It’s fair. I’m still scared. What if Bunce is wrong? What if he’ll stop talking to me? It’s an irrational fear, because I’m convinced that Bunce has never been wrong in her entire life.

I look at Snow. He’s beautiful, of course. He’s wearing a grey jacket and jeans; a beanie covers a lot of his hair. There are still a few curls on his forehead. It looks lovely, really. He has a matching scarf as well. Snow’s hands are buried in the pocket of his jacket. I can see his breath as we’re walking through London’s busy streets.

“We should go inside and drink a coffee somewhere,” he mutters. “I’m freezing to death.” He’s right. The sky is clear; no clouds are protecting us from the cold. The sun warmed our faces until now, but the piercing cold is becoming too much. I nod. “Yeah. Me too,” I say and Simon laughs. I look at him, puzzled.  
“You can’t really _freeze to death_ , can you?” He jokes and I punch him lightly. He laughs even more.

 

**Simon**

We find a small coffee shop in a side street. Inside, it’s warm and cosy. Small sofas and armchairs are arranged in small groups around coffee tables. We find a sofa in the back of the shop, close to a fireplace.

Baz takes off his jacket. He’s wearing a dark green V-neck sweater and black jeans. His face is flushed from the cold. It reminds me of the way he looks when he’s blushing. It’s beautiful. _He_ is beautiful. He takes my jacket and hangs it on a hook on the wall.

We sit down and a waitress brings our coffees. I decided against food. I’m too nervous to eat. If Baz notices, he doesn’t say anything. I’m getting even more nervous when the waitress gives Baz a note with her number written on it. That would the tip of the iceberg- Baz starting to flirt with the waitress. But he doesn’t. He seems to be far away.

I wish I knew what he was thinking…

**Baz**

I don’t know what I’m thinking.

I could be risking our friendship right now. But I need to get it off my chest.

I look at the note the waitress. Then I throw it into the fire without a second thought. Snow gasps. “Baz. That was _rude_ ,” he scolds me. I scoff at him. This is not what I need right now. “What did you want me to do?” I ask and I know I sound like I’m mad. “Keep her number? Call her even though I’m not interested _at all_? Start dating her? Marry her?” Snow looks down. ”No,” he says quietly.   
“See?” I say, feeling slightly better. He doesn’t say anything. I look at him for a few seconds. “Snow? I’m sorry, that was a bit harsh,” I apologize softly.

I think he’s shaking a bit. He’s working himself up, I can feel it. If he still had his magic, it would be tingling in the air already. He is really upset. Just because I don’t want to date this girl? I guess it’s time to tell him.

“Look, Simon,” I begin but he interrupts me. I’ve imagined this so often, daydreams that I never believed to come true. But here it is. Simon Snow, Chosen One, Dragon Boy, the fallen superhero, looks into my eyes and says the words I’ve wanted to hear ever since we met.

“I’m in love with you.”

**Simon**

Baz doesn’t react for a few seconds; as if he needs to proceed what I just said.  Then, a grin starts to appear on his face. I’ve never been so scared in my entire life.

“Are you sure?” He asks and I think he must be joking. He must be making fun of me.  
“Of course I’m sure,” I say and I sound irritated. Because I am.  
“Are you _really_ sure?” He asks and I want to slap him.   
“ _Yes_.”  
“Good. Because I’m going to kiss you now and that would have been really awkward if you didn’t actually want me to.”

I process what he says the moment our lips touch. Baz’ lips are cold but so, so soft. I close my eyes and lean more into him. I can feel his hands on the small of my back and I wrap my hands around his neck. I bite his lip softly before breaking the kiss.

“Asshole,” I whisper against his lips. I can feel his smirk when he kisses the corner of my mouth. “And you like that?” he asks, lips brushing against my skin.

“I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact no. 2: I had to correct all the Baz POV because I called Simon by his first name all the time. I didn't want Baz to be too soft. Maybe next time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Penelope Bunce appreciation.

**Penny**

When Simon and Baz arrive at the flat, it’s already dark outside. It’s been snowing- there are snowflakes in Simon’s curls. I watch them take off their jackets- they haven’t noticed me yet- while snickering at each other. For a moment I think they haven’t talked. But then Baz grabs Simon’s hand and pulls him into the room. Simon blushes and grins like an idiot. It’s endearing.

After a few more seconds they notice me leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. They both smile at be but don’t say anything. I smirk and raise an eyebrow. Baz rolls his eyes at me. “Thanks for your advice, Bunce,” he say sarcastically. “Is that what you want to hear?”

“Yes,” I nod. “I’m glad my evil masterplan worked out.” Baz just rolls his eyes but Simon looks confused. “Wait. You _knew_?” He asks me. I smile softly and nod.

“Of course she knew,” Baz sighs. “I thought you’ve noticed that in ten years. Bunce knows _everything._ ”

 

 ~

 

_One more time for second chances,_

_We just want to do some damage._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> Thank you all for reading :) I had a lot of fun writing this and I have another Snowbaz fic planned already. I don't know when I'll be able to start it though.
> 
> Also, In chapter 12, Penny talks about "Plan B" aka sitting Simon and Baz down and telling them that they're in love with each other. I thought I might write this as a oneshot, what do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is named after the All Time Low song. Because All Time Low is great. And, honestly?  
> "One more time as if we planned it, we just wanna do some damage" describes snowbaz pretty well

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Plan B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224455) by [ajokethatsonlyfunnywhenyouarealive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajokethatsonlyfunnywhenyouarealive/pseuds/ajokethatsonlyfunnywhenyouarealive)




End file.
